femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Molly Preston (Law
Molly Preston (Brianna Steinhilber) is the main villainess from "Avatar," the second episode of Law & Order's 17th season (airdate September 29, 2006). She is the 16-year-old daughter of Carolyn and Douglas Preston; a couple whose marriage was falling apart due to constant fights and Carolyn's infidelities. Carolyn often verbally abused Molly, who vented over her mother's actions on the social-media site "B-Friends.com." In her page, Molly ranted about wanting her mother killed, offering anything--including sexual favors--to whoever kills Carolyn. She received a response from college football player Gregg Robinson which led to a sexual encounter between the two, which Gregg's roommate accidentally witnessed. Gregg thought it was all a game, but when Molly constantly badgered him about killing Carolyn, he freaked out, realizing that she was totally serious, and refused to commit the murder. Molly went into a psychotic rage, cursing him out and threatening to bust him for rape. Three months later, Molly received a response from "REWind99," who was revealed as Richard Elam, a paranoid schizophrenic. Richard killed Carolyn, after which he and Molly had sex. When police found them together, the twisted villainess left Richard's car claiming that he had raped her. After Richard's claims about Molly were proven to be true, Connie Rubirosa talked to Molly, who claimed that she hadn't meant what she said, she loved her mother, and she had taken down the page. She continued to deny knowing Richard, let alone having consensual sex with him, but their instant-messaging conversation was discovered. When Green and Cassady arrested her at school. She continued to deny everything; her defense attempted to blame the website and showed 3 emails condemning her page as proof. It was revealed that there was a fourth email, sent by Gregg, but it was edited off the site. After he was tracked by Rubirosa, Gregg testified to everything: the sexual encounter (he received immunity for statutory rape) and Molly's plan to kill her mother. After Gregg's testimony, Jack McCoy offered Molly a plea deal: 10 years for second-degree murder. Molly flatly refused, as did her father, who still blamed the website. After McCoy stated that the deal was good for only 24 hours, Douglas accepted on Molly's behalf; the enraged villainess lambasted her father for not being man enough to stand up to Carolyn, stating that if he had, she wouldn't have taken matters into her own hands--officially confessing to her role in her mother's murder. Molly also blamed her father for Carolyn's multiple affairs, Douglas slapped her, and she loudly refused the deal. The episode ended with Molly being convicted of second-degree murder. Quotes *"The best thing for me would have been to have a father with some balls. She wouldn't have screwed around and then I wouldn't have to do something about it!" (Molly confessing to her role in Carolyn's murder) *"I'm being tried as an adult, you can't tell me what to do. Just like you couldn't tell Mom to stop screwing around with those losers who were ruining our lives! Maybe Mom was a whore, but you drove her to it!" (Molly's venomous words to her father) Gallery Molly Preston 2.png Molly Preston 3.png Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Guilty